


The Dare

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Phasma Ships It, honestly i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I bet you aren’t brave enough to actually get your crap together and go kiss that boy you’re always staring at.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. This was SUPPOSED to be for International Kissing Day but something went wrong during the writing and there is almost no kissing. I am so sorry about that.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy awkward dorks who are dorky

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Hux was gonna kill him and it would be all his fault because he couldn’t say no to a stupid dare that hadn’t even been a dare.

“I bet you aren’t brave enough to actually get your crap together and go kiss that boy you’re always staring at.” Phasma said, in the midst of another exciting bickering session.

He immediately turned from his spot on the grass to see Hux sitting all alone at a picnic table across the quad. Kylo was momentarily distracted, until Phasma’s cackling filled his ears.

“Seriously, Ky. You stare at him all the time and look away when it seems like he _might_ turn your way. How exactly do you plan to ever get anywhere with him if you won’t say hi?”

“Phas, stop.” He huffed. “He probably doesn’t even know me, other than as the creepy guy who he has to share classes with.”

Phasma smiled, turning away from him. She was obviously done with this conversation. “Well, you refuse to talk to him, so I guess you’ll never know.”

Well, his stubbornness wouldn’t stand for that. So here he was, marching across the quad to Hux, praying he would make it out of this unscathed.

“Hux,” he exclaimed. The other man looked up at him, raising his eyebrows but otherwise saying nothing.

As soon as the man turned his way, he completely lost his nerve. He’d never gotten this close to Hux outside of class, and _never_ where Hux could look back at him. Fortunately, at least one of them knew how to carry on a conversation.

“Do you need something, Kylo?”

He didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t planned out what he would say, wasn’t even sure how he had planned to do the deed. Running up to a boy you like and kissing him isn’t something normally done outside of kindergarten.

He just decided to go for it.

“Ok, so, my friend dared me to come over here and kiss you. Cause the thing is that I have a huge crush on you and she thought that this was a good idea but obviously it isn’t. Just cause I think about you a lot and want to get to know you better and actually would like to kiss you. That doesn’t mean I should just go ahead and do it, right? And I know this sounds super insane and I don’t know how I even expected to go about this and now I just look like a crazy person.”

He trailed off, horrified at himself for saying so much. Hux was staring at him, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Let me see if I understand this correctly.” He began. “Your friend dared you to kiss me. You actually _want_ to kiss me so you accepted. Except you had no plan, you just went in headlong without any consideration of the outcome?”

He flinched. It sounded so ridiculous when said like that.

“Sort of.”

“Well,” Hux said, gathering his things and getting up from the table. “I don’t just let people come up to me and kiss me. Especially without a date first. That’s just stupid.”

“Oh.” Kylo said, scolding himself for feeling disappointed. He was lucky he hadn’t been punched already; he had no right to feel upset about a rejection. And then Hux continued.

“So, you can take me out tonight. One of us has to plan ahead and it’s obvious it won’t be you. We can meet here. I know a place we can go for dinner.”

He stared, dumbfounded. He had just enough presence of mind to nod. Enough brainpower to make sure that he agreed to a date with Hux.  The person he’d shared classes with for a year and a half, the person he’d been obnoxiously pining over that whole time.

Hux’s smirk finally appeared on his face, and he nodded as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. Before he passed by though, he turned enough to say,

“I can’t wait, Kylo.”

Then he kissed him on the cheek and continued walking away.

As he put his hand up to where Hux’s lips had been moments ago, a smile started to play across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't think this is as good as it could have been, but i wanted to post it before midnight even if it technically doesn't count for the "holiday" and i wanted to keep it short for a change. Hopefully it was at least entertaining :)
> 
> Come say hey on [my tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
